The present invention relates to a procedure, a system and a computer program product for the presentation of multimedia contents in elevator installations.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,688 shows a computer-aided system for the distribution and display of digital advertisement (short messages) within elevator cars. Screens are installed in the elevator cars and such screens are connected with a monitoring unit by means of communication connections. The monitoring unit has a data storage device with digital advertisement. The digital advertisement being individually addressed is dispatched to the screens.
By multimedia is understood the integration of different media into a device. Multimedia contents consist of music compositions, SMS (Short Message service), EMS (Enhanced Messaging service), MMS (Multimedia Messaging service), texts, pictures, videos, movies, but also of scents, lighting effects, etc. Multimedia contents can be presented by means of computers through input and output devices such as screens, loudspeakers, keyboards, microphones, atomizers, lamps, etc.
A task of the present invention is to provide a procedure, a system and a computer program product in order to offer multimedia contents in elevator installations. In particular, individually tailor-made multimedia contents based on the user of the elevator installation are presented.